


The Knight Is Young

by Skrall107



Series: Omniverse [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Anarky - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, Crystal Gems, News reports, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrall107/pseuds/Skrall107
Summary: [Omniverse Installment] Batman, just starting his war on crime, must face his first adversary.





	1. Chapter 1

**This is an installment in the Omniverse. The Omniverse is a linked world of fanfic stories. All Omniverse stories are marked in the description as [Omniverse Installment] or [Omniverse one shot]. I release them in chronological order, so for the full list, you can just go to my full story list. This story takes place in the year 1999. Now, let the story begin!**

**_action_ ** **_**news special report** _ **

**_**Billionaire Bruce Wayne has returned to Gotham city! For those who don't know, Wayne left Gotham when he turned 18, and has been of anyone's radar for three years. Here's Peter McElroy with foreign affairs.** _ **

**_**As you may know, recently, several spacecrafts have arrived around the globe. The beings inside, a race of beings known as gems have asked one thing of our governments: a place to call home. Some countries have already granted them this, but many others, America included, are extremely hesitant. Back to you Becky!** _ **

**_**Thanks Peter. In other news, a strange bat creature has been spotted in Gotham. Several criminals have been found around the city babbling about it. These criminals are usually extremely battered, some even having several broken bones.** _ **

   ---

A man ran down the street as if his life depended on it. He had tried to mug a family, but was being chased by... something. He dashed into an alley behind a theater and looked around. _Safe_ he thought. This secure feeling was premature however, as he was grabbed and pulled into the darkness. “who are you?!” he asked as he feared what would happen to him.

The thing holding him stepped out of the darkness, revealing itself to just be a man in an advanced military armor, a black cape, and a black mask with pointy ears. “I'm Batman” he growled right before throwing him into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

He raised a graple-gun, and zipped up to a jet-like vehicle hovering in the air. He got inside the vehicle and a video call greeted him. “Sir, I believe I should inform you that the news has been talking about you. Also, you should head home. You have a conference meeting tomorrow, and you should sleep” said a British man on the other side of the chat.

“thanks Alfred. I'm on my way home” he replied.

About a half an hour later, Batman drove through a waterfall, and entered a cave. The cave was littered with pieces of computers and other technological gadgets. “hello, sir. Glad to see you're back in one piece” his butler Alfred said.

“I'm sensing a lack of faith”

“well, I did have my doubts”

“I hope that these doubts have been eradicated” Batman said, taking parts of his suit off.

“well, I hope that you get plenty of sleep, as you'll need it. After all, Bruce Wayne is a busy man”

“and he must stay that way” a costume-less Batman, now Bruce Wayne said, determined.


	2. Chapter @

“Mr. Wayne, our stocks are up 10%”

“Sir, we have Mr. Stark on line 2”

The office was buzzing with activity. Bruce Wayne was unable to respond to everything said to him. “tell Stark I'll call him back Tuesday” he said before locking himself in his office.

He sat down at his desk and sighed. _God, having to juggle my job and my 'hobby' is harder than I thought_ he thought. Something he did not expect happened. Someone who doesn't work for him knocked on the door. “come in” he said hesitantly.

“thank you Mr. Wayne. My name is Harold Chase. I'd like to show you my invention”

“go ahead”

With that, Harold began to show off is invention. “so if you've been watching the news, you will have heard of this 'Crystal Gems' thing. And, as we all know, the Gems attacked us and wanted to destroy our planet for resources. So, in case anyone is worried about a second invasion, or even a random attack, I created this-” he pulls a high-tech looking rifle “-I call it the USPL, or ultrasonic pulse rifle. This weapon emits pulses of a specific frequency that shatters gems in 30 seconds. So, what do you think?”

“honestly, this sounds like genocide. If you want self defense, buy a gun”

“but-”

“look, my advice, go to Stark Industries. They'll take anything used for killing” Bruce Wayne said, in a slightly condescending tone.

The man, clearly offended, gathered his things and left the office.

As he walked out, a devious thought cropped up in Harold's mind. _Fine. Plan B._

 


End file.
